Czy słyszałeś o białych krukach?
Czy słyszałeś o białych krukach?- opowiadanie pełnometrażowe stworzone specjalnie na UR 2016/2017. Bohaterowie *Ash Tjinder *Juliet Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Fineasz Flynn *Scott Douglas *Buford Van Stomm *Rosa Lucchese Fabuła Czy słyszałeś o białych krukach? Nastoletni chłopak siedział w swoim pokoju, beznamiętnie wpatrując się we wschodzące słońce. Wstał dość niedawno, a po braku jakichkolwiek odgłosów dochodzących zza drzwi wywnioskował, że pozostali wciąż śpią. W sumie to i lepiej, nie musiał znosić narzekań swojej matki, że zrobił coś źle, że to, że tamto. Chłopaka zawsze to niezmiernie denerwowało, jednak nigdy nie reagował. Zaczął dopiero niedawno, odpyskowywał, obrażał, a nawet był w stanie wywalić matkę za drzwi. Pewnie wyklinałby samego siebie za takie zachowanie, jednak nie obchodziło ono go. Robił to, na co miał żywnie ochotę, a relacje z Izabelą (nigdy nie nazywał jej w myślach i rozmowach matką) wisiały mu i powiewały. W jego oczach była tylko denerwującą kobietą, ona tylko wydała go na świat, nic wielkiego. Nieco zdziwił go dźwięk swojego dzwonka, który oderwał go od tego wątpliwie fascynującego widoku. Death metal rozległ się w całym domu, na co właściciel telefonu przeklął i niemalże rzucił się, by go wyłączyć. Kto do śmie zakłócać mu chwilę spokoju, na którą tak rzadko może sobie pozwolić?! Złapał komórkę i spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Juliet! Latorośl od Van Stommów, panienka "z dobrego domu", egoistka, wróg, nemezis... Jedyna osoba, której ufał i nie traktował jak pionka lub śmiecia. Dlatego też nie wahał się ani trochę, odebrał połączenie. - Ash? - usłyszał jej głos. Melodyjny, idealny do wokalu, ale również spowity jadem i ironią, twardy, stanowczy. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, słysząc go. Ach, w tej dziewczynie było tyle kontrastu. Tak bardzo się wyróżniała spośród innych, że młody Tjinder nie był w stanie jej nie zauważyć. Twarda, ale łagodna. Ironiczna, ale wrażliwa. Twarda jak stal... łamliwa jak szkło. Juliet Van Stomm, pełna kłamstw, manipulacji, grania. Juliet Van Stomm, osoba, której nienawidził, jednocześnie ją ubóstwiając. - Nie uważasz, że to dość specyficzna pora na rozmówki? - odpowiedział jej, siadając z powrotem na parapet. Słońce jeszcze nie wzeszło, rodzina jeszcze nie wstawała. Jak idealnie. - Pragnę ci kulturalnie przypomnieć, że sam wydzwaniasz do mnie o niewyobrażalnych porach - odpowiedziała Juliet, a w jej głosie Ash z łatwością wyczuł dozę ironii, a nawet rozbawienia. Nie było to ciętą ripostą, jednak nie odbiegało to od prawdy. - A tak bardziej poważnie, nie mam nic do roboty, a rodzice śpią. Po godzinie wnioskuję, że u ciebie jest podobnie. - Zdradź mi swoje sekrety, jasnowidzu. - Wracając, przeglądałam ostatnio stare rzeczy rodziców. Wiesz, stare dokumenty, pisma, jakieś ważniejsze papiery, były tam też stare listy, a nawet kartkówki i sprawdziany. Niby nie brzmi to jakoś specjalnie zachęcająco, ale uwierz, znalazłam tam naprawdę ciekawe rzeczy. Wiesz, że swego czasu mój ojciec dla jaj zarywał do twojego? I również w tym samym okresie miał co najmniej trzy dziewczyny jednocześnie? A najlepsze jest to, że był wtedy w naszym wieku. A wciąż nam wmawiają, jak to oni nie byli wtedy grzeczni! Gówna prawda, jak widać. - Juliet mówiła i mówiła, a Ashowi podsunęła pomysł na zrobienie tego samego. Co prawda nigdy się nie interesował swoją rodziną, ale zawsze może znaleźć coś ciekawego. Poza tym, czy ona nie powiedziała czegoś o związku ich ojców? Cholera, to może być ciekawsze, niż na początku myślał. Z tą myślą wyszedł z pokoju, kierując swoje kroki do biura ojca. Wciąż miał włączoną rozmowę z Juliet, a ta nie przestawała mówić. Ash jej nie przerywał, wiedział, że tak naprawdę ona może porozmawiać w tak otwarty sposób tylko z nim. I vice versa. Gdy w końcu znalazł się w biurze ojca, rozejrzał się po pokoju. W sumie nigdy tu nie był. Ściany były zupełnie białe, a panele na podłodze irytująco jasne. Dla nieszczęścia oczu Asha, meble były w podobnym kolorze. Baljeet zawsze lubił jasne kolory. Wciąż był jednak lepszy od Izabeli... Zawsze, gdy ich syn widział, w jakiej tonacji barw jest pracownia matki... W mordę, na samą myśl zaczęły go boleć oczy! Podszedł do jednej z półek, otwierając ją. Ujrzał tam całkiem spory plik kartek, kilka teczek i segregatorów. Znalazł się też tam pokaźnym rozmiarów album ze zdjęciami. Był podpisany korektorem, bardzo niechlujnie. "Fantastyczna Piątka na przestrzeni lat". Chłopak uniósł brew z ciekawości, otwierając album. - Znalazłeś coś ciekawego? - spytała Juliet, kończąc swój monolog, którego młody Tjinder nawet nie słuchał. W sumie zawsze, gdy jego nemezis wchodziła w tryb długiego gadania, ten się po prostu wyłączał. Działało to już niemalże automatycznie, chłopak nie miał na to wpływu. - Album - odpowiedział krótko, przewracając szybko kolejne kartki. Na zdjęciach przewijały się różne osoby, dziewczyna z niebieskimi włosami i trochę przerażającym uśmiechem, rudy chłopak z wielkimi brylami i jeszcze większy tomiszczem w dłoniach, dwójka chłopców, widocznie bliźniaków z różowymi oczami i czerwonymi włosami, co wyglądało przekomicznie... Ale zawsze powtarzało się pięć osób. Ojcowie jej i Juliet, bardzo ładna (według Asha) dziewczyna z długimi, czarnymi włosami, chłopak z zielonymi włosami i spojrzeniem, z którego nie dało się nic wyczytać oraz czerwonowłosy chłopak, na każdym zdjęciu miał wesoły uśmiech. Domyślił się więc, że to oni byli tą "Fantastyczną Piątką". To było aż niesamowite, że mimo upływu lat wciąż w większym lub mniejszym stopniu trzymali się razem. Jednak zawsze mieli swoich przyjaciół, osobnych. Na przykład ta dziewczyna. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że to jego matka. Strasznie się zmieniła przez ten czas. Kiedyś jej włosy były długie, kruczoczarne i miała te ładne, granatowe oczy. Teraz je skróciła, do ramion i nosiła soczewki kontaktowe, przez co miała jaśniejsze oczy. Ale mimo wszystko, było mu trochę wstyd, że jej nie rozpoznał. Zauważył też zdjęcie, na którym Izabela była obok jakiejś innej dziewczyny. Niby nic nadzwyczajnego, ale... wyglądały identycznie. Te same włosy, te same oczy, niemalże ta sama twarz. Tylko kolor skóry był różnicą, dziewczyna obok, według opisu zdjęcia nazywała się Liv, była bardzo blada. Ashowi nawet przeszło przez myśl, że mogą być bliźniaczkami. Biorąc pod uwagę samo zdjęcie, dziewczęta wyraźnie za sobą nie przepadały. Nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale zaczął do Liv Hamilton pałać natychmiastową sympatią. Przewrócił kartkę. - O, Juliet, znalazłam twojego ojca - zakomunikował niezbyt entuzjastycznie, widząc na kolejnym zdjęciu Buforda Van Stomma. Stał w towarzystwie dwójki chłopaków, wyglądających na typowych kujonów. W jednym z nich rozpoznał swojego ojca, Baljeeta. Natomiast drugi został podpisany jako Scott Douglas. Wyglądali na... delikatnie mówiąc, przerażonych obecnością łobuza. Buford trzymał ręce na ich ramionach, ściskając ich niby przyjacielsko. W rzeczywistości było widać, że ucisk był dość mocny, a na twarzach obojga było widać ból. Minimalny, ale ból. - Naprawdę? Co to za zdjęcie? - Ciekawe - mruknął tylko, przyglądając się mu bliżej. Aż uśmiechnął się na myśl, że obecna sytuacja była dokładnie odwrotna. Po raz kolejny przerzucił stronę. Jego uwagę natychmiast zwróciło jedno ze zdjęć, na którym rozpoznał swoją matkę. Było zrobione wyraźnie z ukrycia, co zdziwiło chłopaka. Oprócz Izabeli była na tym zdjęciu jeszcze jedna osoba, chłopak z czerwonymi włosami, którego widział wcześniej. Izabela wyraźnie była nim zainteresowana, obejmowała go z zawadzkim wyrazem twarzy. Chłopak jednak nie obejmował jej, przeciwnie, próbował się nawet nieco odsunąć. Było to niezauważalne, sam Ash dostrzegł to dopiero po jakimś czasie i głębszej analizie. Jego wyrazu twarzy nie było widać. Ku jego zdziwieniu, natychmiast zainteresował się tym chłopakiem. Nigdy w życiu nie widział go na oczy, tylko i wyłącznie na zdjęciach, które przeglądał obecnie. Poza tym, Izabela nigdy o nim nie wspominała, chociaż według zdjęć było widać wyraźnie, że leciała na niego. Więc gdy tylko usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i słowa Baljeeta "wróciłem", rzucił telefon w kąt, z wciąż włączoną rozmową z Juliet, chwycił zdjęcie i pognał do ojca. Omal nie wywalił się na schodach, ale jego to w sumie nie obchodziło. Baljeet, widząc swojego syna w takim stanie, nieco się zdziwił. Był problematyczny, ale mimo wszystko zawsze zostawał w jakiejś granicy spokoju i poprawności. A tu proszę, leci chłopak na łeb na szyję. - Tato! - wykrzyczał nagle, w kilku susach pokonując dzielący ich dystans i wyciągając przed siebie znalezione w albumie zdjęcie. - Kim on jest? - Hmm? - Hindus zerknął na zdjęcie. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie widząc swojego dawnego przyjaciela. - Ach, on! To synku jest dawny przyjaciel mój i Izzy, Fineasz Flynn. Dobry był z niego chłopak, dobry! Ash spojrzał na ojca z nieukrywaną ciekawością. - Dlaczego dawny? Była między wami jakaś kłótnia czy coś w tym stylu? - N-nieważne - odpowiedział szybko Tjinder, unikając wzroku syna. - Jesteś za młody, by to wiedzieć. - Tato - powiedział ostrzegawczo Ash, niemal warcząc. Dla kogoś mogłoby wydawać się szokujące, by syn warczał na ojca, ale w domu Tjinderów nikogo to nie dziwiło. - Nie zamieniaj się w Izabelę. Poza tym, widziałem, co robiłeś w moim wieku. Opowiesz mi o tym? Baljeet westchnął ciężko, no to synek ma go w garści. - Tak. Usiądź. To będzie... ciekawa opowieść. *** Czy słyszałeś o białych krukach? Dwójka studentów siedziała na ławce w parku, z książkami na kolanach. Jeden z nich jadł jabłko i z zainteresowaniem słuchał drugiego, który prowadził właśnie wykład o pracy silnika elektrycznego. Oboje mieli jutro ważny egzamin i nie mogli przepuścić ani jednej okazji. W końcu musieli mieć dobre oceny, od tego zależał ich honor! - A więc jeżeli ustawisz cztery palce lewej dłoni zgodnie z kierunkiem przepływu prądu tak, że linie pola magnetycznego będą ci się wbijały w dłoń, to odgięty kciuk wskaże ci kierunek działania siły elektromagnetycznej - mówił Hindus, żywo gestykulując, raz po raz poprawiając książki na kolanach, aby te nie spadły. Jego towarzysz, zielonooki okularnik zapisywał wszystko żwawo, nie chcąc stracić nic, co przydałoby się do egzaminu. W ich pobliżu znajdowała się grupa kruków, siedziały na fontannie i popijały z niej wodę. Chłopaki parę razy rzucili im okruszki swoich kanapek, które ptaki z przyjemnością wydziobały. Dzień był wyjątkowo ciepły i słoneczny, w końcu jesień, a co za tym idzie rok szkolny dopiero się rozpoczynały. Nic nie mogło zakłócić tego spokoju... - Siema, głąby! A jednak mogło. Oboje obrócili się niemalże natychmiast, słysząc głos łobuza. Buford niewiele się zmienił od gimnazjum, można nawet pomyśleć, że nie zmienił od tego czasu ubrań. Ewentualnie nosił bardzo podobne, jednak znając jego, każdy stawiał bardziej na pierwszą opcję. - Co wy do cholery robicie? - spytał, widząc stertę książek na ławce i kolanach chłopaków. - No błagam, nie mówcie mi, że się uczycie? Jesteście na studiach! Studia nie polegają na uczeniu się cały czas! Chodźcie, wyskoczymy gdzieś! - Nie ma mowy, jutro egzamin! - Do którego uczucie się od dobrych ośmiu miesięcy. Scott, na litość, bądź mądrzejszy! - Nic z tego, Buf - odpowiedział mu Douglas, poprawiając okulary. - Szef każe, sługa musi. Van Stomm jęknął tylko, uderzając głową o ławkę. Wybawienie nadeszło z chwilą, gdy do jego głowy wpadł pomysł. - Pójdziemy do Izabeli. Oboje natychmiast obruszyli się, słysząc imię dziewczyny. Scott, bo dawno mu się podobała, a Baljeet... bo z nią sypiał. Nikt o tym nie wiedział, ale on i Garcia-Shapiro bardzo często spędzali ze sobą noce. Nie byli jednak kochankami czy coś w tym stylu. Bardziej działało to na zasadzie "przyjaciele z korzyściami". Scott natomiast kochał Izabelę odkąd tylko ją poznał, w pierwszej klasie gimnazjum. Zawsze wydawała mu się być ideałem - piękna, pełna gracji, delikatna i miła. Potrafiła jednak przywalić, gdy nadejdzie taka potrzeba, o czym boleśnie przekonały się okulary Douglasa. I choć ta miłość nigdy nie została odwzajemniona, ten wciąż miał nadzieję. Dość nikłą, ale wciąż. - Dobra, chyba możemy zrobić sobie przerwę, nie? - spytał Scott, zamykając podręcznik, który trzymał na kolanach. Baljeet po chwili zrobił to samo. Spakowali cały swój dobytek do torby Douglasa, a Buford w przypływie dobrego humoru spowodowanego zwycięstwem zobowiązał się, że będzie ją za nich nieść. Douglasa to mocno zdziwiło, ale dla Hindusa było to normalne. Łobuz często nosił mu rzeczy, gdy miał wyjątkowo dobry humor i widział, że chłopak sam nie daje rady. - Oboje jesteście takimi słabeuszami, więc ja to wezmę. Doceńcie to. Studenci docenili. Szli tak w milczeniu przez jakiś czas, kierując się do domu dziewczyny. Nie mieli wcale daleko, ale z jakiegoś powodu droga okropnie im się dłużyła. Po chwili zobaczyli na ulicy Izabelę, co trochę ich pocieszyło. Jednak nie była sama. Była z Fineaszem, rozmawiali wesoło. Czarnowłosa cały czas prawiła mi zmyślne komplementy, delikatnie dotykała po rękach, włosach i wpatrywała się w niego z maślanymi oczami. Chłopak albo tego nie widział, albo z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał reagować. Scott poczuł, jak serce łamie mu się na pół. - Tyle czasu minęło, a ona wciąż go kocha? - spytał z niedowierzaniem Buford, kręcąc głową. - Niesamowite. - Taa, też w to nie wierzę - burknął Scott, siadając pod latarnią w pozie załamanego dziecka emo. Buford i Baljeet spojrzeli po sobie, a potem na Douglasa. I tak kilka razy. - Ej, ej, nie załamuj mi się tutaj! - Tjinder podszedł do niego i próbował go podnieść do pionu. Nieskutecznie. Chłopak westchnął. Łobuz zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym wystrzelił w górę jak z procy, skutecznie zwracając na siebie uwagę prymusów. - Mam pomysł! - Drugi w ciągu tego dnia - mruknął zaskoczony Hindus. - Zadziwiasz mnie. - Izabeli wciąż leci na Doritosa, nie? - kontynuował Van Stomm, niezrażony uwagą kolegi. - W takim razie możemy go do niej zrazić! Wiesz, ośmieszyć. Ale nie tak, by zostawiła go raz a dobrze, no chyba, że się uprzesz, ale tak by się odkochała, ale dalej lubiła... Da się tak? - Chyba nie - jęknął wciąż załamany Scott. Tym razem nie siedział w pozie załamanego dziecka emo, ale w pozie defensywniej pancernika. Wyższy poziom depresji, jak widać. - To zróbmy cokolwiek, by Izabela dała sobie z nim spokój! Pomysły? Nastała cisza. - Tak myślałem. - Ja mam pomysł - powiedział po chwili Baljeet, jednak dość niepewnie. - Słuchamy! *** Czy słyszałeś o białych krukach? - Czyli poszło o dziewczynę? - spytał Ash z niedowierzaniem. Co jak co, ale nie podejrzewał swojego ojca o tak... dziecinny powód. - Tak, chciałem pomóc Scottowi - westchnął Tjinder. - Ale co z tym całym Fineaszem? Czemu nie reagował na podryw Izabeli? Baljeet zamilkł nagle, co jego syn uznał za odmowę odpowiedzi. Przez to jednak był jeszcze bardziej jej ciekaw. - Tato... - Miał już kogoś, kogo kochał. Ale Izabela o tym nie wiedziała, dlatego wciąż ciągnęła swoje zaloty. - No dobra, ale czemu go nigdy nie widziałem? Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko, wpatrując się w dal. - Na pewno chcesz to usłyszeć? - Tak, chcę. - Dobrze więc. *** Czy słyszałeś o białych krukach? - Nie jestem przekonany co do tego pomysłu... - Sam go zaproponowałeś, kretynie. Trójka chłopaków stała przy jednym z drzew w parku, a każdy z nich trzymał w rękach wielką torbę. O ile Buford wyglądał na niezwykle zdeterminowanego i pewnego siebie, to Baljeet rozglądał się niepewnie, zaciskał pięści na torbie, a nawet trochę trząsł. Natomiast Scott siedział sobie pod drzewem, nie przejmując się zbytnio sytuacją i czytając mangę, którą niedawno zakupił przez internet. Jedną z wielu, warto dodać. - Długo jeszcze? - spytał zniecierpliwiony Douglas, wpatrując się tępo w czarno-białe obrazki, nie czytając w ogóle dymków. Kurde, faktycznie, ona była aż tak kiepska, jak pisali. - Muszę poćwiczyć grę na fortepianie przed moim występem. - To tobie zależało na zdobyciu Izabeli, drugi kretynie. Buford miał już dość zarówno Hindusa, jak i Austriaka. Na litość, oni sami na to wpadli, a wyszło na to, że sam musi odwalać za nich wszystko! Panie premierze, gdzie tu sprawiedliwość i logika, jak jej potrzeba?! - Dobra, może póki co ogarnijmy się i ustalmy, co kto ma robić - zaproponował Baljeet, też już lekko podirytowany. W sumie cała trójka była, bo zapał do swojego "planu" stracili już dawno, ale determinacja i chęć zdobycia Izabeli (u Scotta) była zbyt silna, by teraz dali sobie spokój. Mimo tego, że obecnie byli zupełnie w lesie. A nawet bardziej niż w lesie. - Dobry plan. - Scott zamknął swoją mangę, po czym rzucił ja gdzieś w krzaki, zirytowany ilością kasy, jaką na nią wydał. Łobuz i Tjinder postanowili kulturalnie nie skomentować tego czynu. *** Czy słyszałeś o białych krukach? Po skończeniu swojego "wielkiego dzieła", cała trójka odetchnęła z ulgą. Baljeet wziął do ręki telefon, by zadzwonić do czerwonowłosego i zaprosić go na" spotkanie". Umówili się za piętnaście minut, dokładnie w tym miejscu, w którym teraz stoją. - No dobrze - odpowiedział Fineasz, głosem wesołym jak zwykle. Po czym zaśmiał się i jeszcze weselej dodał: - Baljeet, wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Po tych słowa chłopak rozłączył się, a Hindus z trudem powstrzymał śmiech i nagły napad wspomnień z dawnych lat. Słyszał to od Flynna tyle razy, a mimo wszystko dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, ile wspomnień, ile emocji i ile uczuć tkwi w tym jednym zdaniu. Ach, wspomnienia. - Nie rozklejaj mi się tu - szepnął do niego Buford, kręcąc głową w geście dezaprobaty. - Ja cię znów pocieszać nie będę. Tjinder zmierzył go mordującym spojrzeniem, a przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że takie było. Mówiło ono jednak jednoznacznie "zamknij się, albo cię zabiję, wypcham watą i powieszę nad kominkiem", czego oczywiście nigdy by nie zrobił, ale trzeba było czymś łobuza nastraszyć. - A więc... Teraz tylko czekać? - spytał Scott, siadając z powrotem pod drzewem. Niby jemu powinno zależeć najbardziej, ale był już tak zmęczony, że jemu było już wszystko jedno. Hindus natomiast z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej chciał ośmieszyć byłego przyjaciela. Dlaczego tak jest niestety nie wiedział. Po prostu czuł taką potrzebę... - Póki co, tak - odpowiedział Buford, zajmując miejsce obok Austriaka. Po chwili dołączył do nich również Baljeet. Było to dość dobre miejsce do obserwacji terenu, ponieważ nie było widać ich zza krzaków. Więc... Pozostało tylko czekać. I tak minął im prawie kwadrans. - Idzie! - szepnął przejęty Baljeet, widząc idącego w stronę pułapki Fineasza. Natychmiast jednak entuzjazm mu opadł, gdy obok chłopaka zauważył Rosę. Dziewczyna szła razem z nim, zaciekle o czymś z nim dyskutując. Po tym, co zobaczył, łatwo wywnioskował, iż dyskusja ta nie była ani trochę wesoła. - Fineasz, to głupie! - krzyknęła w pewnym momencie Włoszka, łapiąc chłopaka za ręce i trzęsąc nim jak galaretą. Po minie Fineasza było widać, że spotkał się z takim zachowaniem u niej po raz pierwszy. - Zabraniam ci robić takie głupstwa! Słyszysz?! Zabraniam! Jesteś nieodpowiedzialny, lekkomyślny! Ile ty masz lat, pięć?! - Ros.. Rosa! - ledwo wydukał Flynn, przez co dziewczyna zreflektowała się i puściła przyjaciela, mrucząc pod nosem przeprosiny. - Skąd u ciebie takie podkłady agresji, kobieto?! - Z kim przystajesz, takim się stajesz - odpowiedziała cicho dziewczyna. Widząc pytający wzrok towarzysza, machnęła tylko ręką. - Nieważne, nieważne! Co nie zmienia faktu, że jesteś debilem! - Czemu?! - Mówiłam ci, żebyś tu nie przychodził! - warknęła Włoszka, krzyżując ręce na piersiach i przybierając wściekły wyraz twarzy, który można było u niej zobaczyć naprawdę rzadko. - Ostrzegałam, ale ty jak zwykle swoje! Idioto! Po tych słowa odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła, przeklinając pod nosem Fineasza i jego brak rozumu. Ten tylko westchnął i poszedł dalej przed siebie. W końcu umówił się z Baljeetem i wolał być na miejscu na czas. Był kompletnie nieświadomy tego, że on razem z dwójką swoich "partnerów w zbrodni" obserwowali go w tej samej chwili. I nie wiedział też o tym, jak wielka złość się w nim zbierała. Miał Fineasza już dość, a raczej dość faktu, że mógł mieć każdą dziewczynę, że zawsze tyle się ich wokół niego kręciło. Zresztą, żeby tylko dziewczyn! A tymczasem on nie mógł mieć żadnej! Nie dość, że w gimnazjum Nei nawet nie raczyła na niego spojrzeć, nie mówiąc już o liceum, to teraz Izabela traktowała go jak jakiś przedmiot, mimo faktu, że wiele nocy spędzali razem! W końcu nie wytrzymał, i jako pierwszy wyszedł z kryjówki, podchodząc do Fineasza. - Jeet! - syknął za nim Buford, w akcie desperacji wyciągając ręce, by go załapać, jakoś uspokoić. Nie zdążył jednak, bo Hindus jak burza pognał w stronę czerwonowłosego. Wokół niego zleciało się akurat stado kruków, a na jego ręce usiadł jeden, śnieżnobiały. Wydawał się być odrzucony przez resztę, ale chłopak uśmiechnął się i dał mu ciastko, które ptak chętnie przyjął. Na dźwięk kroków i widok Baljeeta idącego w ich stronię, stado natychmiast odleciało, a biały ptak nie był wyjątkiem. On jednak poleciał w zupełnie inną stronę. Fineasz też go zauważył. - O, Baljeet! - przywitał go z uśmiechem, co jeszcze bardziej zirytowało chłopaka. - Wydajesz się strasznie zdenerwowany... Jak ostatnio każdy! - Niespecjalnie to zauważyłem. - Chłopak silił się na spokojny ton głosu, ale w środku coś w nim gotowało. Jak w cholernym garnku. - Powiedz, kolego, nie masz czasem wrażenie, że może czas to... skończyć? Fineasz spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. - Co masz na myśli? - No wiesz, tyle się ostatnio dzieje - ciągnął coraz to bardziej poddenerwowany Hindus. Doszedł do takiego stanu, że nawet nie wiedział, co mówi. Natomiast Scott i Buford tylko wpatrywali się w niego w osłupieniu. - Tyle złego, pragnę dodać. Więc myślałem, że może chciałby się jakoś od tego odciąć... Jakoś tak... Odetchnąć z ulgą po tym wszystkim? - Baljeet, przerażasz mnie - skomentował sytuację czerwonowłosy. - Ale nie, nie chciałbym się od tego odciąć... - A szkoda. - Baljeet wyciągnął z paska linę, którą miał przeczepioną do niego w razie momentu ucieczki Fineasza z pułapki. - Bo i tak odetchniesz... A raczej już nie do końca. - O czym ty..?! Fineasz nie dokończył już mówić, ponieważ dokładnie w tym momencie Hindus zarzucił mu linę na szyję i szybko zawiązał w ciasny supeł, który dusił czerwonowłosego. Chłopak wił się i próbował zdjąć sobie go z szyi, póki jeszcze miał czas i powietrze. Baljeet jednak ani myślał mu na to pozwolić: złapał za sznur i owinął go jeszcze raz, powalając Fineasza na ziemię i przytrzymując go na niej nogą wbitą w brzuch. Im bardziej Flynn się wiercił, tym mocniej Hindus wbijał mu podeszwę w ciało i ciągnął za sznur. Gdy w końcu ten przestał się ruszać i oddychać, Baljeet wziął stopę z jego ciała. Spojrzał tylko na kompletnie przerażonych i nieruchomych z szoku Scotta i Buforda. Uśmiechnął się do nich, co jeszcze bardziej podniosło ich przerażenie. - Będziecie tak stać czy pomożecie mi to spalić? A biały kruk przeleciał nad nimi, spoglądając na ciało. Spadło na nie pióro. Śnieżnobiałe, małe, krucze pióro. *** Ash nie odezwał się ani słowem po usłyszeniu tej hiostrii. Głównie dlatego, że w sumie nia miał co powiedzieć. Nie brzmiało to dla niego ani okropne, ani przejmująco. Po porstu, jak zwykła historia z życia, którą ojciec opowiedział synowi. - Spaliliście je? - Tak, a potem oblaliśmy kwasem i wrzuciliśmy do rzeki - odpowiedział Baljeet, jąkając się. - Ja wtedy nie wiedziałem, co we mnie wstąpiło! Scott i Buford nigdy o tym nie wspomnieli, ba, może nawet o tym zapomnieli... Ja.. Tak, żałuję. Ale nie zmieniłbym czasu. Nie zmieniłbym, bo tak naprawdę... Jestem z tego całkiem dumny... Ale mimo wszystko... Tak mi wstyd... Ash znów nie powiedział ani słowa, wstał tylko i wyszedł z pokoju. Wyszedł też z domu na świeże powietrze. Historia go ani trochę nie przejęła, ale mimo wszystko trochę ruszył go fakt, że jego ojciec był zdolny do czegoś takiego. Nie spodziewał się tego po nim. Usłyszał trzepotanie skrzydeł tuż obok siebie. Zdziwił się nieco, gdy zobaczył obok siebie białego kruka, który się do niego łasił. Inne kruki, zupełnie czarne, uciekały od niego. Ash wziął go do rąk. - Heh, ty i ja jesteśmy do siebie tak podobni - powiedział, w przypływie dobroci głaskając go palcem po piórach. Kruk odleciał tak szybo, jak tylko się pojawił. W rękach Asha zostało tylko pióro. Śnieżnobiałe, małe, krucze pióro. Kategoria:Drugie pokolenie Kategoria:Drugie pokolenie - opowiadania